The Thoughts We Have at 2:00 AM
by TheRamblingDabbler
Summary: Just a little quickie about a time when Sherlock has a thought at 2 in the morning and he uses an excuse to get John up to tell/show him. More than a bit of Johnlock. If you don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy. Rated T for the last bit. just to be safe.


**The Thoughts We Have at 2:00 AM**

"John." Sherlock muttered. he was sitting in his usual chair in his usual manner. His eyes seemed to bore through the walls of their flat in John's direction."John." Sherlock repeated, a little louder that time. By now, Sherlock's limited patience was wearing thin.

"JOHN!" He bellowed, his voice finally penetrating the REM Cycles of the tired army doctor. John's eyes opened slowly and he reluctantly looked at the alarm clock. 2:00 AM. _Oh god, what now?_ he thought to himself groggily. Twelve minutes later, he stumbled into their living room, coffee in hand.

"What. Is so damn important, that you feel the need to wake me up at TWO IN THE BLOODY MORNING?" John fumed.

"I need you to run an errand for me, and could you hand me a pen and pad please." Sherlock spoke quietly, and pressed his hands together as if in prayer, pushing the tips into the bottom of his chin.

John opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. Sherlock was too far into his thoughts already to notice John's reaction until it was too late to do anything about it. John clenched his jaw and stalked out of the room into the kitchen to fetch the pen and pad. He tossed them lightly into Sherlock's lap as he spoke.

"There's your stupid pen and pad, you have got to be the laziest person I know. I can't believe that you wouldn't just get up and get the dang things yourself. Instead of waking me up at _two in the morning! _- Actually, why are you up at two in the morning?" John groaned as he settled into his seat.

"I know." Sherlock said, answering only one of John's sentences. His blue eyes quickly snapped to look at John. John sipped his coffee for a moment before he noticed that Sherlock wasn't staring into space anymore. His coffee cup hovered by his face as he started back at Sherlock like a deer caught in his headlights. John looked down, and sheepishly set his mug down on the coffee table.

"You're embarrassed. Why?" Sherlock demanded as soon as John's eyes had met his stare once more.

"Well, maybe... because i'm sitting here having coffee at two in the morning with my friend and flatmate and we just..." He trailed off,unable to find the words necessary to describe what exactly it was that happened there. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and a smile tugged at his lips. he patiently sat there, his face saying _No, no you first. i want to hear you say it. _John silently took another sip of coffee while he contemplated how to describe such an event. he set his mug down carefully and stood up slowly.

He leaned over Sherlock and placed his hands on the armrests, effectively trapping Sherlock in his chair and making him look at John. Sherlock seemed mildly amused, and John spoke softly but with power behind it.

"If I say it, will you send me on that errand?" Sherlock smiled, and nodded mutely. They both knew that if John stayed then they would- well it wouldn't be all good and it wouldn't be all bad either.

John leaned even further than before and pressed his lips to Sherlocks. John shifted his leaning weight to his left hand so then he could take his right hand and explore Sherlock's hair. Sherlock leaned into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around John's waist, and pulled him into the chair with him. John broke off the kiss when Sherlock sat him down onto his lap, drawing in a breath like he was about to dive underwater. John smiled sheepishly at Sherlock, as if in apology for stopping. During their short reprieve they shifted their positions to be more comfortable and then began again. This time it was Sherlock who initiated it. By the time they finished Sherlock was getting a little red. John was in no way a little red, he _was _red.

"the way that we look at each other was like doing this, with our eyes." He whispered in Sherlock's ear. Sherlock chuckled softly.

"I know, I just wanted you to _explain._" Sherlock paused and his eyes changed from stark blue to a mild green as the sun began to peek through the window in their flat. "Would you like to _explain_ it to me again, I may have not fully understood you the first time."

Sherlock's eyebrows arched as he finished speaking, a playful smirk returning to his face. John smirked a little and then full out grinned.

"Only if you want me to." He said and advanced toward Sherlock once more.


End file.
